


I'm A Monster

by WillowLong



Series: Teach Me Verse [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lot of incest, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Grunkle Ford, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Multi, Oh My God, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, So hard, Teaching, Teasing, Triggers, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, everyone is fucking, please read the tags, seriously, still fine with it, you'll be there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: Stan tells Ford about his and Mabel's "lesson". Ford doesn't react quite the way Stan thought he would. He decides Ford needs to help him with the kids education.**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. If you don't want to read underage-incest...Don't. I try to tag every trigger I can think of and it's made VERY CLEAR what this fic is going to be. I'm not going to delete your comments, but you're making the people who DO want to read it feel like horrible. And in this fandom, you're going to have A LOT of fics to go through until you've told us all how sick we are. People who are reading this, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect and you can ship whatever you damn well please. <3**





	1. Stanley, You Can't Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutaraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutaraa/gifts).



> Ya'll liked the first one so here's a second. You probably want to read Part 1 first so you understand a bit better.
> 
> Made a Gravity Falls tumblr, finally. Message me if you have any requests or, you know. Ford-alicious is the name, sinnin is the game.

Stan Pines wasn’t a bad person. That doesn’t mean he didn’t do bad things. He’d probably done more evil in his life than the rest of his household combined. Well, he could only assume since his brother refused to talk about his time dimension hopping and had gone so far as to physically force him to shut his mouth. He didn’t want to think about what he had done as being ‘bad’. That was the exact polar opposite of what he’d been trying to do. Mabel needed his help and who was he to say no? He couldn’t just leave his little girl in pain. She asked him. He wanted to. She wanted him to. He wanted her to ask him again. 

 

“Stanley, you can’t be serious!” Ford shot up from his place on the bed and clenched his fists, fire burning in his eyes. 

 

“Hey, calm down, Sixer!” Stan held his hands out in front of him, awaiting the punch his twin was surely going to throw. 

 

“Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down? You slept with our niece. You fucking asshole! How? How could you be so selfish? After everything we’ve gone through Stan!” Ford paced the bedroom and Stan tried walking over to him, frightened at the thought of losing his brother once again because of his fuck-ups. 

 

“Ford, she needed help. She didn’t know what to do and she asked me. I admit, things might have went a little farther than they should have, but like you said. She’s our’s to take care of. They both are, no matter what.” He managed to lay a hand on Ford’s sweater clad shoulder without losing it. 

 

“Oh, I bet you did, Stanley. I bet you took  _ real good _ care of her, huh?” Ford reeled around, face only inches from his brother’s frightened eyes. Stan thought telling Ford was what he should do. Hell, even if he didn’t he knew he couldn’t keep it a secret. He wasn’t expecting this kind of a reaction. Maybe a little upset, yeah but this...this was FAR from where he thought the conversation was going to lead. Maybe going and talking to her or maybe,  _ just maybe _ being told he did the right thing. Not the look of pure rage that reflected in his twin’s face.

 

“Ford, I-” Stan tried to step in closer to his brother but was immediately shoved backwards onto their bed. 

 

“SHUT UP, STANLEY!” Ford was still fully dressed long after Stan had changed into his shorts and wife-beater and the vision of Ford standing above him, fully clothed while he lay vulnerable on the bed sent a shiver of fear through his body. His brother was strong after years of fighting his way through hell and Stan couldn’t lay a hand on him. Not from lack of strength, but lack of will. The harshness at which his words came out shocked him and Stan could do nothing but sit on the side of the bed and grip the sheets, praying he hadn’t fucked his life up for good this time. 

 

“Tell me, Stan. Is this  _ really _ the first time you’ve put your hands on our niece?” Ford stepped back from his brother, the burning rage shaking his body seeming to dissipate but Stan didn’t hold his breath. 

 

“Yes, Ford. I swear.” He’d done so much worse than this. They’ve done worse  _ together _ . Why was this finally what put his brother over the edge? The man standing leaned against the closet door so he had a clear view of his brother. 

 

“What about Dipper? Hmm? Have you been messing around with him, too?” Ford’s voice continued to shake but the violent look in his eyes seemed to soften momentarily before Stan replied.

 

“Of course not. He never asked me to. I just want to make sure they’re going to be safe when they are figuring this stuff out, Ford.” Stan needed him to understand. He didn’t go out looking to do this. It just happened and he wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not. 

 

“How  _ noble _ of you.” Ford growled, and Stan couldn’t stop himself from retreating slightly backwards on the bed. 

 

“Listen Ford I-”

 

“How was she?” Stan was cut off by his brother’s harsh voice, muffled as he bent his head down, speaking to the floor. 

 

“What?” Stan wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly. 

 

“You heard what I fucking said, Stan. How.  _ Was. She? _ ” Ford’s eyes locked on his own and he seemed to be vibrating with energy. Stan wasn’t sure how to respond to such a loaded question but swallowed, taking a chance. 

 

“She wanted it, Ford. I was gentle and didn’t-” 

 

“No, Stanley. What did she feel like. Sound like?” His body obviously trembled now, face taking on a different dis-torment, mind spinning at the thought of his brother, the man he loved most in the world, having sex with his niece, whom he swore he would love and protect for the rest of his life. His niece who was so sweet and innocent and beautiful. Her eyes matched his own and her skin was still as soft as the day she was born, despite the cruelty of puberty. He often found himself staring at her and her brother as they walked past. They had grown quite a bit since last summer. Bodies beginning to fill out in all of the right places. The sorry excuse for a mustache growing on Dipper’s upper lip begging to feel another’s mouth brush against it. He wanted that mouth to be his. He imagined what it would be like watching his brother with his great nephew. To watch as Stan sucked the boy’s growing dick while his niece rode his own stiff cock. He wanted the kids to watch him while he fucked Stan into the floor. Ford was twisted. He was sick and he knew it, but he couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. He stared at his brother, sitting stiff on the edge of their bed. His face twisted in confusion before Ford shifted on his feet and folded his long coat around his middle. 

 

“Stanford? Are you...are you getting off on this?” Stan didn’t mean to sound judging and really he didn’t but Ford couldn’t help but snap in defense. He had never wanted Stan to know about his perverse fantasies, but now...Now it didn’t really matter, yet he still feel his cheeks heat with shame. 

 

“Don’t you dare patronize me. You’re the one who just had you cock in your fourteen year old great niece!” 

 

“Holy shit, Sixer. You are. You’re getting fucking hard right now, aren’t you? You’re not mad that I had sex with Mabel because of moral ambiguity. You’re jealous that it wasn’t you.”  

 

“That's preposterous. I'm not jealous of you.” His body was betraying him, face turning a deeper red as he wrapped his jacket tighter around his body. 

 

“Yeah? Then take your coat off.” Stan knew he was right and all trepidation of saying the wrong thing to the older twin vanished. 

 

“I don’t want to.” If Ford were to stomp his foot, Stan was sure he would have mistook him for one of the kids. He was always so damn stubborn. Time to take matters into his own hands. 

 

“You want to know what she was like? Huh?” He rose from his place on the bed and approached his brother, backing him into the door he just moments before had  been viciously glaring at his brother from. Ford’s throat bobbed as he swallowed around the dry lump in his throat and Stan caged him with his arms. 

 

“Stanley, don’t, mmffff-”, the strong press of lips against his shut him up. Stan didn’t hold back, pressing his weight against his twin, pinning him to the closet door. Biting and licking his way up and down Ford’s neck while he growled out his taunts. 

 

“I’ll tell you, baby. She was amazing. Her body is just as beautiful as you can imagine. Soft and white. Smooth and so fucking  _ hot. _ ” He bite down rather hard on Ford’s neck before he continued, rolling his hips against his brother’s growing erection and sighing at the little whines slipping from his lips. “Holy shit, she gets so wet. She’s so ready for it, Stanford. So fucking  _ tight. Oh my god. _ I want to do so much more to her. You can’t begin to imagine how she feels around you. She can take it so good and I know soon she’ll be giving it just as good, if not better. Her hand’s are so soft. I almost blew my load just from her fingers rubbing the head.” 

 

Ford thrust back into his brother, gaining control back as this last bit of information clouded his mind.

 

“She-  _ oh, fuck Stan- _ She touched you? S-she had her hands on your penis?” Ford gripped Stan’s hips and pulled him closer. Stan hummed, smiling at his brother's broken speech. 

 

“Oh, you like that, huh? Her hands rubbing my dick? Fingers sticky and wet. Bet you wish that was your cock she was holding, huh? Her rubbing your dick while her brother shoved his tongue down your throat? You do, don’t you, Sixer?” Stan was relentless, grinding and moaning into his brother’s ear. 

 

“Stanley,  _ please! _ ” Ford tried to push Stan back onto the bed, failing and instead falling to his knees in front of the younger twin, his back to the bedroom door. That’s when Stan noticed that they hadn’t shut it all the way before their argument ensued. That’s when he noticed two faces attempting and failing to look through the small gap without being seen. Ford was clueless, pawing at the front of his own tight black slacks while he mouthed at Stan’s cock through his boxers, too caught up on unzipping his pants to notice Stan’s body stiffening as he locked eyes with Mabel and Dipper.

 

“ _ Shhit.” _ Stan hissed through his teeth in reaction to both his niece and nephew watching in awe as their Great Uncle Ford knelt in front of his twin brother, begging him to fuck his throat and the hand slipping inside the leg of his underwear and rolling his balls in six highly skilled fingers.

 

“Mmmm, Stan. Do you think,” Ford paused, freeing Stan from his cloth prison and licking at the head of his cock. “Do you think the twins know about fellatio?” Stan continued to stare at the unreadable expressions on the younger set of twins faces. They didn’t look scared. They looked...intrigued? The initial panic faded from Stan’s face and was replaced with a gentle smile. He gripped his brothers soft hair just enough to pull a strained groan from the kneeling man and pushed him down onto his dick. 

 

“No, I don’t think they know too much. You should practice so you can show them.” He winked as  Ford looked up past his round belly, his hand rubbing his own stiff member in earnest. As soon as his face was buried deep in Stan’s crouch, he looked back up to Mabel and Dipper.  He didn’t care if they stayed. They were going to have to have one hell of a talk in the morning but right now he couldn’t think past the mouth sucking his dick. He lifted a finger and raised it to his face, mouthing ‘ _ Shhhhhhhh’ _ before tangling his fingers in Ford’s hair and moaning when he felt himself hitting the back of his throat. By the time he looked back up at the door, the twins were gone. 


	2. My Reason For Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and the twins come to a consensus. Ford needs to get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so apparently this is going to be three chapters because there is gonna be A LOT of smut and I figured I'd give it it's own chapter. Christmas break in two days so I'll be doing nothing but this and my "Disarm" fic.

Mabel and Dipper Pines watched as their uncles pushed their bodies together, licking into each others mouths and groping anywhere they could reach. But that’s not why they stayed. They saw this more than once living with the older twins but tonight was different. It was the things that they were  _ saying. _

 

“Of course not. He never asked me to. I just want to make sure they’re going to be safe when they are figuring this stuff out, Ford.” Stan was sitting on the bed and Ford stood over him, fists clenched and glaring. 

 

Dipper was lost but Mabel knew pretty darn well why her uncles were yelling like that. It was her fault. She didn’t mean to make Grunkle Ford so angry. Maybe she should go in there and tell him Grunkle Stan didn’t do anything wrong. Well, I guess he did technically cheat on him. Oh my god, she made Stan cheat on his boyfriend. She was a bad person! 

 

“You heard what I fucking said, Stan. How.  _ Was. She?”  _ Dipper leaned into his sister and whispered.

 

“Mabel, did Stan sleep with some lady while we were away yesterday?” Concern was evident in his voice. Mabel couldn’t lie to her brother. Grunkle Stan told Ford so it was only fair. 

 

“Yeah.” She was so quiet, Dipper could barely hear her.

 

“Stanford? Are you...are you getting off on this?” Stan seemed to be less afraid of Ford now, and, wait...what? 

 

“Don’t you dare patronize me. You’re the one who just had you cock in your fourteen year old great niece!” Dipper’s breathing froze.

 

“Mabel?” He looked at his sister, his eyes wide. She didn’t respond, just shrugged her shoulders guiltily and looked back through the crack in the door. They listened, Dipper mesmerized by the way his uncles spoke to each other. The way Stan was talking about his  _ sister. _

 

“You can’t begin to imagine how she feels around you. She can take it so good and I know soon she’ll be giving it just as good, if not better. Her hand’s are so soft. I almost blew my load just from her fingers rubbing the head.” Dipper’s teenage, hormone fueled brain immediately served up visuals of his sister sitting on her uncle’s lap, rubbing his dick in her hands. He shivered and moved closer to her, trying to keep as quiet as possible. 

 

“Oh, you like that, huh? Her hands rubbing my dick? Fingers sticky and wet. Bet you wish that was your cock she was holding, huh? Her rubbing your dick while her brother shoved his tongue down your throat? You do, don’t you, Sixer?” Dipper nearly moaned at his uncle’s words. Did Ford really want that? If he did, why hadn’t he done it? They watched as Ford fell to his knees in front of Stan and both froze. Stan was watching them. He was staring right at them while his brother licked the tent in his boxers. They prepared for the worst, knowing Stan was going to be beyond pissed. Going into their uncle’s room was like, the Mystery Shack’s ultimate No-No next to playing stop-motion movies and Twilight Zone reruns. Even though they weren’t IN his room, they were still watching them basically fucking through a crack in the door. That’s why both were shocked when Stan merely raised his hand and shushed them before shoving Ford’s face down on his dick.

 

“Mabel, we need to go.” Dipper knew his voice cracked but he didn’t care. He couldn’t watch this, it was too much. Ford wanted to kiss him? What else did he want him to do? How did Mabel get Stan to sleep with her? Why didn’t they ask him? They ran back up the steps to the attic and slammed the door behind them. 

 

“Ok, Mabel. WHAT?!” Dipper threw himself onto his bed and stared expectantly at his sister. 

 

“So, hehe. Um, long story, actually.” She played with the hem of her night shirt and avoided her brother’s gaze.

 

“We have all night. How did you get Stan to have sex with you?” Mabel wasn’t expecting that. She was expecting screaming and mean words. Not the envious look her brother was giving her. 

 

“Wait. You’re not like, mad at me? I had sex with our Grunkle Stan, Dip.” She was glad he wasn’t angry, but very puzzled. 

 

“I mean, I wish you would have told me.”

 

“I was going to, but then we heard them yelling and you know.” Dipper sat up on the bed.

 

“Ok, so yeah. Umm, what was that about? Did you hear what Stan was saying to Ford? Did you see how  _ turned on _ he was at the thought of us both doing stuff with him? Oh my gosh, Mabel. Ford wants to like, MAKE-OUT WITH ME. Ford can be my first kiss! I-I can’t...Mabel! Oh my gosh, I want him to kiss me. Did you kiss Stan? Do you think Stan will-”

 

“Dipper! Calm down, jeeze!” Mabel sat on her own bed and swung her legs.

 

“What was it like?” She looked at her brother, picking her words carefully. She finally gave up and let her heart do the talking. 

 

“I want to do it again.” 

  
  
  


Stan Pines woke the next morning with the unmistakable pressure of his twin brother curled into his side, arm swung around his waist and holding tight through his sleep. He held his hand, pressing closer and kissing the messy tufts of his hair. He still felt a tug in his chest he he woke up like this. All of the nights he lay in bed alone, praying his brother was even still alive. He could have died the instant he went through the portal. He could have been crushed by air pressure or suffocated or fucking eaten by something. He shivered and hugged the sleeping man even closer.

 

“Sta-ley?” Ford’s sleep choked voice muttered, burying his face deep into his brother’s side. 

 

“What’s up, babe?” He’d gotten used to using the endearments again and it felt so...right. 

 

“Cold.” To make his point he pressed his bare feet to Stanley’s legs, making him jump at the freezing cold touch. 

 

“Holy Moses, Sixer! I’m not a fucking heater.” Yet he let his brother re-situate himself so that his cold feet were pressed comfortably between Stan’s warm thighs. 

 

“Mhmm, kay.” Ford inhaled against his twin’s neck, smelling the lingering scent of cologne and the natural musk he seemed to secrete while they slept. “Always so warm.”

 

“Damnit, Ford.” Stan nuzzled his nose into his brother’s hair and they stayed that way for another few minutes, still thankful to be together once again. They finally broke apart when they heard the tell-tale clanking of teenagers in the kitchen. 

 

“We should probably get up.” Stan stretched and laughed at Ford’s grumbles of disapproval and pried his tight grip from his waist. 

 

“Eeerrrrhhhh.” Ford glared up at his brother.

 

“Did you just growl at me?” Stan chuckled affectionately looking down at the older twin. He was a mess. Hair sticking to one side of his face and standing straight out on the other and they’d never got dressed after their wonderful night of...make-up sex? Super horny after thinking about fucking your niece and nephew sex? Whatever it was, it was great. 

 

“Now don’t be like that. I’m sure you have plenty of nerd things you can be doing right now.” Stan threw on his boxers and tank-top. 

 

“You’re right. Hey, Stan?” Ford sat up and leaned forwards, his elbows on his knees. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” Ford tilted his chin and Stan knelt back on the bed and kissed his dry lips. 

 

“I love you, too. Now put some pants on.” Stan left his brother alone and went to face Mabel and Dipper in the kitchen. He knew they were going to be terrified and he kinda liked that. They knew better than to go in his room. Just because the door was open doesn’t mean they can justify spying on their uncles. Maybe he’d let this one ride for few hours. He still had to think of what he had to needed to say to the pair. They had left before anything really happened. And both the twins have seen his dick now, so that was a thing. He wondered how Dipper felt about all of this. How much of their conversation had they heard, if any of it. He had not idea when they got there. 

 

He didn’t say anything when he walked into the kitchen, going straight to the coffee pot where someone had already brewed him a pot. ‘ _ Sucking up. I like it. _ ’ After pouring a cup he sat down at the table, directly across from where Dipper sat, focusing way too hard on eating a bowl of cereal. Mabel walked to the table with her own bowl and smiled at Stan awkwardly before assuming the same unforgiving stare at her breakfast. He let them sit like that for about five minutes until their frightened faces became too much for him. Ok, so he actually hated the thought that they were afraid of him. 

 

“So.” At the sound of his voice, both teens jumped and their heads snapped in his direction. Stan listened as the door to the vending machine slammed shut before he started talking. “Either of you want to explain why you were spying on me and Ford last night?” 

 

“Grunkle Stan, we’re so sorry. We didn’t mean to. Well, I mean, we did but we didn’t go downstairs because we wanted to watch you.” Dipper’s face was the color of an over-ripe tomato before Mabel cut in and saved him.

 

“What Dipper is trying to say is that we heard you yelling and were worried so we went downstairs to make sure you were ok. That’s when we saw you and uncle Ford, you know. And we left.” She crossed her fingers that he would just leave it at that. They could go on with their day like nothing had ever happened. Of course that wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“What did you heard?” That's what he really wanted to know.  

 

“Nothing!” Both twins nearly shouted at once. Oh yeah, they  _ definitely _  didn’t heard anything. 

 

“Look, I’m not mad. I just want to know what it is you guys heard. Alright? Mabel, it’s not like this is going to be big news for you.” Stan folded his newspaper and set it back down on the table. That was big. 

 

“Well, uhh...Everything?” Dipper gave Stan a pained smile and turned to his sister for help. 

 

“Umm, yeah. So...the stuff you said to Grunkle Ford. What the heck was that all about?” Mabel turned in her chair as Dipper perked up, looking at his uncle expectantly. 

 

There it was. Dipper was undoubtedly interested in this one. Well, duhh. Anyone with eyes can see that kid has a huge crush on ‘The Author’. He only spent an entire summer pining over him. Heh. Pining. Ok, well maybe this wasn’t going to be as weird as he initially thought. This might actually work to his advantage.  

 

“What do you think it was about?” He asked this to Dipper. He was the one Stan was most concerned about right now. Mabel was almost certainly going to be on board with his developing ideas but Dipper still wasn’t on the same page. 

 

“Well, I-I think Ford wants-does Ford...?” Dipper couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence. 

 

“Out with it, kid.” Stan was trying to be patient be the way Mabel was looking at him confirmed his suspicions about Dipper’s crush on his idol and he really just needed him to spit it out.  

 

“Does Ford want to have sex with us?” Dipper buried his face in his hands and lay his head on the table, embarrassment at the way his head span at the thought of his Great Uncle Ford fantasizing about sleeping with him. 

 

“I don’t know Dipper. You heard everything last night, right? You’re a smart  guy. You tell me.” 

 

“And you? Do you want to? Like-Like you did with Mabel?” Stan’s eyes burned into his. 

 

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to. I did what I did with your sister because she asked me and I am admittedly attracted to you both. I love you and all I have to live for now is you kids and my brother. A bond like that tends to have an effect on a man.” Stan wasn’t really sure why he wanted to be intimate with his niece and nephew until that moment. It all seemed to click into place. 

 

“But isn’t it, like...wrong?” Dipper was coming out of his shell, less embarrassed knowing that his uncles felt the same way towards him. That it wasn’t just Mabel they liked, you know, like that. 

 

“Do you think it’s wrong?” Stan was pretty sure he could think of worse things. 

 

“Well. Isn’t it illegal?” Dipper was certain he was at least too young to be sleeping with a 60 year old man. Let alone his 60 year old twin uncles. 

 

“Dipper, Gravity Falls doesn’t exactly have the same rules and laws as the rest of the country. Have you ever even seen us on a map?” 

 

“Well, ok. I guess there is a guy married to a woodpecker. And Mr. McGucket has that raccoon wife. And Toby is definitely doing some weird things with that cardboard cut out.” Dipper counted off on his fingers the weird relationships in Gravity Falls. 

 

“See? At least you can give consent.” Stan looked over at Mabel who had been suspiciously quiet. “What about you, Mabel? What do you think about all of this?” She looked the same way she did when she was picking out her song list for karaoke night. Absolutely over-joyed and excited. 

 

“I really want to do that with you again, but I knew I couldn’t without Dipper. We’re supposed to do everything together and I did that without him. I thought Ford was mad at you because you cheated on him. Now that I know you and Grunkle Ford want to do it with him, too, I want to do it. I really do. I want to do those things you were saying to Ford last night. I want to do it with my three favorite boys in the world.” She beamed at her uncle. 

 

“Well, that settles it, then.” Stan’s brain rushed to fill his imagination with the possible outcomes of this situation. About 60% of them didn’t end well. He was willing to risk it for that 40% chance this could be the greatest thing that ever happened to his brother and himself. He loved them all so fucking much that it hurt. Literally. It physically hurt his chest when he looked at them and saw so much of himself and Ford in their faces. When he woke up in the morning and still couldn’t believe after 30 years of depression and doubt and just pure agony that he was waking up in his brother’s arms. All three of them were so beautiful. 

 

“”Settles what?”Dipper had given up on his food, more worried about how Stan was going to proceed in this. 

 

“Well...I have no idea. Ford doesn’t know you saw or heard anything. I don’t think I want him to know.” Stan was sure Ford would either back off immediately or jump the closest twin to him upon knowledge of this conversation. There was no middle ground in that man’s libido. 

 

“I want to do it today, Stan.” Mabel stood from her chair and jumped on her uncle’s lap. 

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Dipper was a little less forward about it but Stan knew the kid had to be buzzing with the thoughts he was having about his Great Uncle Ford. 

 

“Well, then I guess I need to start thinking about tonight’s lessons.” Stan got up from the table and headed into his bedroom. As soon as the younger twins heard the door closed, Dipper leaned into his sister. 

 

“Mabel, is this really happening?” He was almost shaking with what she could only assume was excitement.

 

“Yeah, Dip. And I have a feeling it’s gonna be awesome.” She smiled and grabbed her brother by the hand, dragging him up the attic steps. “Come’on Broseph! We need to get ready.” 

 

“Get ready for w-what?” He stumbled as he was pulled up the steps. . 

 

“We’re going to have sex with Stan and Ford, Dip. You’re going to be  _ naked _ in front of Ford. He’s going to put his mouth everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. You saw the way he was licking Grunkle Stan’s underwear last night. The man is an animal.” She shivered at her own words. “Oh my gosh, I can’t wait.”


	3. Don't You Dare Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan goes to Dipper and Mabel's room to let them know the plan. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh ONE MORE CHAPTER IT KEEPS FUCKING GOING. The next one is going to be mostly Ford/Mabel.

Mabel and Dipper stood together in front of their small bathroom mirror in their underwear, searching their bodies for any imperfections they might have missed. Mabel had shaved EVERYWHERE and Dipper was doing the complete opposite, searching his body for every strand of the hair that FINALLY started growing on his body. 

 

“How do I look, Dip?” She outstretched her arms and spun in a circle, waiting for her brother’s approval before throwing on her skirt and a nice t-shirt. 

 

“Wow, good. I mean, you always look good.” He blushed and turned back to his own reflection. “Mabel?”

 

“What’s up, broski?” She was struggling to pull a t-shirt that might be a couple sizes too small over her rapidly growing breasts. 

 

“Are you, like...nervous?” He turned around to look at his backside once more.

 

“Umm, not really. I mean, I’m not sure what’s going to happen but I like surprises. This is like, another adventure.” She smoothed down the front of her shirt and went to her brother where he stood nearly shaking with anxiety.”

 

“Were you nervous yesterday? You know. With Stan?” 

 

“Hmmm...nope. Didn’t really expect it so I didn’t really have time to think about it.”

 

“Do you think Ford is going to be, anything like Stan was?” He remembered how she told him about how nice and gentle he was. How he made sure she was alright through everything. He really hoped Ford was like that, too. 

 

“I have no idea. I don’t really think so, to be honest. Grunkle Ford is a lot more...uhhh...I don’t want to say ‘mean’ but controlling? Clinical? An asshole?” Mabel hugged her brother from behind, reassuring him that it was going to be ok.

 

“When do you think Stan is going to tell us what is going on? It’s been like an hour.” Dipper was pacing the room shirtless, wearing a surprisingly clean pair of shorts. 

 

“Yeah. It’s only been an hour, Dip. It’s only ten in the morning. Grunkle Stan and Ford are doing like, adult stuff. I know I heard Ford going into the basement and today is Stan’s restocking day. Why don’t we take a nap or something. You freak out too much.” She was already heading to their beds and flopping her body down on Dipper’s. 

 

“That’s my bed, Mabel.” Dipper was freaking out and he knew it but he hated not knowing what was going on. He needed everything to be planned so he could check it over and make sure it was going to work. 

 

“So. Come take a nap with me.” She wiggled her body over giving Dipper just enough space a lay down without falling off the bed. Snuggling up to his bare back, she curled her arms around his chest and hugged him close. She was so warm against his bare skin. He couldn’t help but think about what was going to happen later that night. 

 

“Um, hey? Mabel?” 

 

“Mmmm?” She had her nose pressed into his neck and he could feel her breath on his cheek. 

 

“What, umm...what does it feel like? You know...sex?” He knew he shouldn’t feel as embarrassed as he did but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Umm...really good. Like, sooo good. I’ve never felt anything like it. It was like there were fireworks in my blood.” She sighed and pressed her body closer to her brother, wiggling her hips against his ass. Dipper shuttered and pressed back, just a little, feeling his pants getting tighter from the small movement. Damn his teenage body. 

 

“I’m…*cough* I’m really...anxious to do it myself.” Mabel felt her brother squirming beside her. Even though she was facing his back, she could picture his face all red and blushing. She watched as his hand went to the front of his pants and pressed down. 

 

‘ _ Well,’  _ she thought, ‘ _ just a little bit couldn’t hurt.’  _ Snaking her arm under his, she reached slowly down his hips and slipped a finger in the waistband of his shorts. Dipper froze but didn’t stop her hand from wandering lower.

 

“M-Mabel?” His body jumped at the hard pressure of her fingers against his hipbone. 

 

“Yeah, Dip?” Her voice was gentle and she leaned on her elbow, giving herself more access to her arm. 

 

“What are you doing?” His hips jerked instinctively as her soft hand inched closer and closer to where his cock was pushing against the seam of his pants. 

 

“What does it feel like I’m doing? Do you want me to stop?” She sat up a little straighter and pulled her hand back. She hadn’t really asked him if she could do that. Dipper’s hand shot up from it’s place on the bed and grabbed her wrist. 

 

“No, don’t stop, I was just...wondering. You can...keep going? You know, if you want.” Oh man, he was so hard from that already. He didn’t care who it was touching him, just as long as they did. 

 

“Ok. Lay on your back.” She had an idea and she was pretty sure her brother was going to like it. She’d read a lot of fanfiction and was pretty sure she knew a lot more about sex than he did. Everyone thought she was so innocent. HA. If they’d only seen  _ her _ internet history. Heck, Soos even wrote a couple about Stan and Ford that she SO had bookmarked.

 

Dipper rolled over onto his back and chuckled nervously at the way his pants extended. “Sorry, I-ohh, ok. Umm, ohhh. Woah.” His voice rose an octave as Mabel quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

 

“Woah, Dip. You a little excited, there?” She giggled before rubbing her finger over the damp spot staining the front of his boxers. Dipper thrust his hips up, trying to get her to touch him again. 

 

“Jeeze, Mabel. That, felt nice. Will you...can you do it again?” She obliged her brother and pressed her palm to his dick, squeezing slightly before pulling his boxers down with his shorts. 

 

“Man. You look a lot different than Stan.” She didn’t hesitate, wrapping her hand around him and moved  it up and down once, watching the way Dipper’s eyes rolled to the headboard when she squeezed harder. His hands clenched at his side and she felt that familiar feeling damp feeling and shifted her body so that her own hips were closer to Dipper’s hands. She could teach him what Stan did to her last night. Letting him go and pulling her own underwear down, she grabbed his hand and brought it to where she was leaking herself. Dipper openly stared at her, allowing her to push his hand against her opening. 

 

“Ohhh, Dip. Stan showed me this last night.” She took his hand and guided him, using his finger to find that spot Stan had rubbed that made her body burn. Dipper’s cock jumped, begging to be touched again. 

 

“Mabel, I need-can we? Can we-.” He couldn’t form words. Gosh he was so cute when he was all flustered. She only smiled, removing her hand and throwing her legs over his hips, keeping her body raised just above his leaking cock. 

 

“Stan said he didn’t have any condoms so we’ll do this different. I read it once.” She lowered herself down, not letting him inside but slipping him between her folds and grinding down on his hard length. Dipper jolted and grabbed his sister’s hips. She felt him rubbing against that spot and pressed down even harder. 

 

“Holy, ohhh god-Mabel, this... _ ugmmmmh. _ This is amazing.” He thrust up more urgently and Mabel couldn’t help herself. She loved showing her brother things just as much as he loved showing her. ‘ _ Just a few seconds won’t hurt.’  _ With that thought, she lifted herself off of her brother and grasp him in her warm hand. She rubbed him against that spot just like Stan did and it still felt just as good. 

 

“Ughhh. Mabel, what are you- _ ohhh shit. _ ” She pressed the head of his dick against her opening and lowered herself down. It didn’t hurt as much this time and she adjusted quickly, rolling her hips and moving back up again, lifting off of him completely.

 

“Why, why did you stop?” He tried pulling her back down on him and she gave him a mischievous smile.  

 

“Ah, ah. Don’t get greedy.” She was really enjoying this and allowed him the relief of sinking down on him once again, letting him thrust up inside of her three more times before pulling off. Dipper was panting, throwing his head to the side and whining. 

 

“Mabel, oh, God, Mabel please-” Dipper tossed his head back, moaning when she let him slide along the crack of her ass. 

 

“You look so good, Dip.” She bent down and kissed the side of his neck. That’s when she heard an even deeper moan, and it wasn’t coming from her brother. Sitting up, she spun her head around and stared into the dark, half lidded eyes of her Uncle Stan. He was standing in the doorway to their room, one arm propped against the doorframe and the other moving slowly inside of his still buttoned pants. He didn’t stop as she watched him, only closed his eyes and groaned. 

 

“You two really that excited?” His voice was low, thick with lust for the couple in front of him. Dipper jumped at his voice and Mabel crawled off of his lap. “You don’t gotta stop.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Grunkle Stan. We were just-” Dipper was pulling his pants back up and trying his best not to pass out from embarrassment and the fear of getting in trouble. 

 

“You were just fucking.” Stan pulled his hand away and walked over to the beds, sitting down on Mabel’s, adjusting himself in his pants before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. 

 

“Yeah…” Dipper looked down, ashamed.

 

“Hey, kid. Why the hell do you look like I’m going to yell at you. I came up here to tell you the plan for tonight. You know? The plan to sleep with you uncles? Dipper, this entire situation is fucked up. Like,  _ really _ fucked up. I’m not going to yell at you for this.” Relief washed over his body at Stan’s words. Alright, cool. So he wasn’t getting in trouble but now his dick hurt. He was really close before Stan had come in and he was still pretty hard despite being so afraid.

 

“Ok. Well, umm...so I’m going to go-” 

 

“You don’t have to go, Dipper.” Stan sat up straight and looked over at his niece. Her face was dark and Stan felt his stomach twist. She looked just like Ford did when he was in one of his ‘moods’. The kind of moods that left Stan covered in bruises and bitemarks.

 

“Yeah, Dip. Stay here.” She tried to sound cute but it ended up coming out lecherous. She crawled off of Dipper’s bed and over to her own, letting Stan pull her into his lap facing Dipper’s bed. She shamelessly rolled her ass against Stan’s crotch until he helped guide her so that his clothed cock was pushing up against her, allowing her to rub that magical spot that made her toes curl. 

 

“Oh,  um...ok?” Dipper was really confused. 

 

“I can’t do anything to or with you. Your uncle Ford would kill me if I were to have you before him. If it were up to me, I’d be showing you what a mouth around your hard dick felt like.” He pushed up into Mabel as his mind was flooded with visuals of his nephew’s cock in his mouth, fingers threaded through his hair, face pinched and  _ fuck _ . 

 

“Oh, wow Grunkle Stan.” Dipper could feel his dick jump and his face grow impossibly redder. Ford had a really long time to tell him that he felt that way. Like, it wasn’t as if Ford was really up on his morals. It wasn’t really fair that he thought he could just claim him like that. Even if at the same time it might be what was making his dick pulse in his shorts. Ford had like,  _ claimed him. _ But holy shit did he want Stan to suck his dick.  _ Ughhhhhh  _ why couldn’t they just go tell Ford already? Screw a plan. “I mean, I don’t see...why you can’t. Ford can’t-”

 

“Kid. Do you want me dead? I’m not going to do anything to you. But this is what you are going to do for your sister and me. You want to do something for us?” He let himself work up a light rhythm rocking his hips along with Mabel and even that small amount of friction was so fucking good. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and she’d already soaked through his pants, sliding the fabric along his dick with just the perfect amount of friction.  

 

Wait, what? How was he supposed to do something for them if Stan couldn’t touch him? “Grunkle Stan, I don’t really understand. I thought you couldn’t touch me.”

 

“I can’t. But you can touch yourself. And Ford never said anything about me  _ watching  _ you.” Stan was the master of finding loopholes.

 

“You want us to watch Dipper touching himself?” Mabel stopped her rocking and looked up at her uncle, his breathing heavy against her skin. She was so beautiful, eyes reflecting his own growing arousal. 

 

“Is that ok?” Stan was almost whispering and Mabel leaned into him, their noses brushing. Stan froze, heart pounding in his chest. He hadn’t actually kissed her yet and to him that meant more than sex. Kissing was love not lust. He loved her so much, he wanted her to know that. He forgot Dipper was even in the room as he leaned into his niece, leaving just enough space between their lips to let her know he wanted it, but that she could turn away if she wanted. This was her choice, not his. 

 

“Yeah.” She swallowed and he could see the way her throat bobbed, sucking in on itself before smoothing back over her slender neck. He fought the urge to bend down and run his tongue along her collarbone, praying she made some kind of move soon before he lost control and plunged his tongue as deep into her mouth as he could manage. He didn’t have to wait long. Mabel wrapped her hand around the thickly muscled forearm of her great uncle and pulled herself into him, closing the small gap. 

 

Stan groaned and pulled her closer, turning her on his lap so that their chests were flush. Mabel didn’t kiss at all like he’d thought she would. Her hands quickly found his hair and pulled him into her, stumbling at first, her mouth working awkwardly against his. He let her take control, relishing in the way she was biting at his lips and clutching his shirt in one hand and his hair in the other. It was so familiar and yet so new. He hadn’t realized he had started rolling his hips again, not needing to help Mabel situate herself perfectly on his lap. She was such a fast learner. 

 

“ _ Mmm, Stan.” _ She moaned into his mouth and he couldn’t keep himself from taking back control. Years of experience and his love for one of the only people in his life he knew truly loved him back, soon had Mabel melting into his touch. 

 

“ _ Oh, man.”  _ Stan looked up from where his mouth was attached to his nieces throat and stared at the open-mouthed gaze of his nephew. He chuckled at the hand he had stuck down the front of his half zipped shorts. 

 

“Do you want to touch yourself for us  _ now? _ ” Dipper couldn’t speak, only nod his head and Stan flashed him a toothy smile. 

 

“Good.” He turned Mabel back around so she could see her brother. Lifting her skirt, he nudged her legs apart and spread his own further. Dipper’s knees began to buckle when Stan slide his hands up and down Mabel’s bare thighs. 

 

“You like this, huh kid? You like seeing your sister like this.” Stan slide a finger over her pussy and groaned softly when she wiggled against his dick.

 

Dipper knew he should feel wrong. This was _ so wrong _ . But he couldn’t. Seeing his sister like this. Moaning and squirming on their uncle’s lap while he bit down on her neck, grinding himself against her ass. He wanted to touch them. He wanted them to touch him. Watching the way Stan kissed his sister pulled at something in his chest he never knew he had. It was...indescribable. The only thing missing was Ford. What would it look like if it were Ford’s cock twitching underneath his sister. Underneath him. He wanted to feel Ford gripping his hips the way Stan was, thrusting in a desperate attempt for more of anything. He wanted Ford to show him what a mouth around his dick felt like. 

 

“Y-yeah. It’s…” Dipper didn’t have the words. He couldn’t think with all of his blood pounding against his shorts. 

 

“It’s alright, Dip. I want to see you.” Mabel tilted her head and reached her hand underneath of herself, finding the bulge of Stan’s cock through his wet pants and grasping it softly, pulling a strangled moan from the older twin. 

 

“ _ Fuuuck, Mabel. _ Sweety, you’re gonna make your uncle cum in his pants, you keep doing that.” Stan watched the way Dipper kept slowly moving his hand inside of his still zipped pants. They locked eyes and the look of pure hunger in Stan’s eyes seemed to be all the kid needed to drop his inhibitions. He pulled his pants down to his knees and sat on the edge of his bed, grasping himself while Mabel continued to massage Stan through his dress pants. 

 

“God, Dipper, come here.” 

 

He wasted no time kicking his shorts the rest of the way down his legs and hurrying to his uncle. He wasn’t going to remind him of his promise to Ford this time. 

 

“Give me your hand.” Stan guided his nephew’s hand to where his sister’s legs were spread atop his own. Slowly, he slide the young boy’s hand to his sister’s slit, coating his hand with her slick. “Now, jerk yourself off.” 

 

Stan’s voice was soft yet held a firmness that made a shudder run up Dipper’s spine. As soon as his hand slide down his dick he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Not while he watched the scene that was playing out in front of him. 

 

“Mabel.” Stan rocked his hips up into his niece’s hand, barely holding on to his better judgment as his cock begged to released from where it pulsed painfully against his zipper. He didn’t want to do anything but his body was quickly taking the control from his brain. But still not enough to go against his brother. Never again.  

 

“ _ Mmmm.  _ Grunkle Stan? Can we, do it?” She leaned back against him and gropped at the twitching bulge. Dipper’s breath caught at his sister’s question. He wanted to watch that. He wanted to see Stan fucking his sister. Oh,  _ god  _ that was so creepy. 

 

Stan wanted to, holy fucking hell did he want to. He honestly was going to cum in his damn pants if she kept massaging his fucking cock like that. But he really shouldn’t. They didn’t have any kind of protection and he knew he didn’t have the willpower to pull-out again. Not with the way everything has been building up. 

 

“Please?” She asked so sweet, so ingenious that he’d be a fucking demon to deny her. 

 

“ _ Fuuck, fine.  _ Ok. Yeah. Get up a sec.” She scrambled off his lap and rushed over to Dipper, slowly rubbing the head of his dick where it was leaking almost profusely. 

 

“ _ Mabel! Oh shit.”  _ Dipper looked up at Stan, fear of cursing overshadowed by his sister’s hand on his cock while Stan sat across from him, his own shaft in hand as he watched the younger twins. They were perfect together and Stan couldn’t help swallowing around the lump of affection that rose in his throat. 

 

“I love you, Dip.” She kissed his cheek before bounding back over to her uncle. 

 

“Come’mer sweety. You remember what I told you? If you need me to stop or want me to do something, tell me.” He stroked a hand down her arm as she made to get on his lap. He stopped her with a hand to the hip before she could.

 

“No, face your brother. You want to see him, don’t ya?” She did. Turning around, Stan lifted her off her feet and set her down, letting her steady herself before grasping his cock and pushing in. He knew he wasn’t being a gentle as he should but he couldn’t help it. He honestly wasn’t expecting to do anything. He just wanted to tell them to meet him downstairs at 7pm. Now he was fucking his niece again while his nephew watched, dick in hand. 

 

“Honey, you feel so good, so fucking good. Ohhh, shit. Mabel. Look at your brother. Look at how hard you’re making him. He’s gonna cum. Can you see it? See how desperately he’s pulling himself for you? Fuck, that’s hot Dipper.” 

 

Dipper was close. He watched as his uncle thrust up into his sister. He listened to the noises they made. It was just like watching those videos on the internet but multiplied by a thousand. He was going to cum. 

 

That’s when he saw it.  Something dark move out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he almost screamed before he processed what was in front of him. In the doorway, almost mirroring his brothers earlier pose, Ford stood in a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt, top button of his pants undone and his hand working much faster than Stan’s had. Dipper lost it.

 

“Oh my god.  _ FORD!”  _ He came, shouting his uncle’s name. Mabel and Stan’s heads shot to the door where, sure enough, Ford stood, hand in his pants and a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He met Stan’s eyes and they burned with something Stan hadn’t seen in years. 

 

“ _ Don’t you dare fucking stop, Stanley.” _ Ford growled through gritted teeth as he walked into the room. “Don’t you fucking stop.” 

  
  
  
  



	4. Trust Me, You'll Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford learns about the young twin's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking lied to you guys again. I guess this turned into porn with plot. Yet another chapter in the works. Also uploading this from my phone in a tattoo shop so we'll see how that works.

Stan’s heart dropped. 

 

“ _ Don’t you dare fucking stop, Stanley.” _ Ford growled through gritted teeth as he walked into the room. “Don’t you fucking stop.” 

 

“Ford. What are you doing?” Stan pulled Mabel from his lap and set her on the bed next to him despite Ford's request to continue fucking her. The kids stared at their great uncle Ford, hand still shoved in his pants, now staring openly at his brother’s exposed dick. His face seemed to assuage when he caught sight of his great niece and nephew. 

 

“Please, Stan. Please don’t stop. Just...just pretend I’m not here. I’ll be quiet.” His voice was softer now that he had a chance to take a look at the shocked expressions on the teen's faces. Well the shocked look on Dipper’s face. Mabel’s was unreadable, which Ford was definitely not ok with. One of her eyes twitched and a frown edged at the corner of her mouth.

 

“No!” Her voice shocked the three boys as she sprang up from her place next to Stan. Ford recoiled as she bound across the room and grabbed the hand he had quickly yanked from his jeans. 

 

“Mabel, what are you-” Ford didn’t pull away, allowing her to push him down next to Dipper on the bed opposite of her and Stan, who was tucking himself back into his pants. 

 

“We gotta talk. Grunkle Ford, Dipper and I don’t want to pretend you’re not here. We want to do beautifully horrible things with and possibly on you. Right Dip?” She stared at her brother who was trying with everything he had not to stare at his uncle Ford’s hard cock straining against his dark boxers. 

 

“Umm, I...I really like you uncle Ford. Like,  _ like _ like you.” Ford stared at his nephew and back to Mabel and finally Stan, who hadn’t taken his eyes off his brother since he walked into the room. 

 

“Stan, what’s going on? What did you say to them?” 

 

“He didn’t tell us anything, Ford. We heard you two last night. We talked and we want all of that stuff too. I was kinda hoping you would, you know.” Dipper looked at his feet and turned away from Ford. “That you would be my first kiss?” 

 

His first kiss? Ford?  _ Him?  _ Dipper hadn’t had his first kiss yet? And he wanted it to be him. Something about the needy way the teen looked at him made his heart jump. A surge of possessive heat rushed through his body and at that moment all he wanted to do was bury himself in between the three of them. Something dark and dominating burned in his stomach. He wanted to claim them. He had almost killed them and now it was his job to keep them safe. He wanted them to know they were his.  _ Needed  _ them to know they were  _ his.  _ All of them. To dig his teeth into their skin and mark them like an animal. They were  _ his. _ Mabel was crawling back on her bed next to Stan and sitting up on her knees. 

 

“It’s ok, Grunkle Ford. Look, Stan and I have kissed.” Stan saw the way his brother's eyes flashed. It was the same look he gave Stan when he had almost drowned last winter after their boat was overtaken by a giant squid. He hadn't let Stan out of the bedroom for two days, convinced if he did, Stan was going to fall overboard or get his face pecked out by a seagull or something. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign with the twins or not. From the way Mabel had taken control of their kiss combined with the moans she let out when he pulled her hair, that wasn't going to be an issue with her. Dipper was another story. He wasn't as... _ physical _ as his sister and if Stan was going to gamble on it, he’d put his money on the kid being more voyeuristic like himself. But he was sure he had nothing to worry about.  Ford loved those kids and he knew he'd never allow himself to make them feel uncomfortable and would probably try to throw himself into the bottomless pit if he hurt them. 

 

Stan watched his brother's throat bobbing, mesmerized at the scene unfolding around him. The way his hands quivered told Stan just how hard his brother was trying to control himself. It was addicting, watching the way his face contorted as he pressed a palm to his aching cock. Dipper did the same and Ford’s breath caught when he saw it from the corner of his eye. Stan smirked at his twin before grabbing Mabel’s cheeks gently in his large hands. He brought her face close, rubbing his nose against her’s and Ford’s heart ached at the sound of their giggles. It was like watching pieces of a puzzle you hadn't even known were missing sliding into place, making the picture more than you ever thought it could be. Slowly Stan tilted his head, parting his lips and brushing them lightly against his niece’s soft mouth. It was anything but passionate, soft and almost fleeting and yet the sight of it made Ford ache with need. He wanted to lunge across the beds and grab them both. 

 

“Yeah, Sixer. It’s alright. We talked it over and they want this just as much as we do.” 

 

Oh, God. They really truly actually wanted to fuck him. This had to be some sort of trick. A dream. Wait a minute. They already talked it over? How long had Stan known about this and not told him. He  _ knew _ how Ford felt. How much he wanted to be with the kids. There weren’t supposed to be any secrets between them ever again. 

 

“You already talked it over?” His voice burned from the magnitude of trying to process all of this, along with controlling the urge to rub himself off on Dipper like a horny teenager.

 

“Yeah.” Mabel’s voice was just as broken as his was, pushing her hips closer to Stan, urging him to touch her. He grinned tauntingly at his brother before slipping a large finger inside of Mabel’s warm body. Ford lost the little grip on himself he managed to hold onto.

 

“Dipper, come here. Now.” Ford grabbed Dipper’s shoulders and turned them so that they were chest to chest on the bed. “You want to kiss me?” 

 

Dipper nodded quickly, sweat rolling down his forehead. “Yes, Ford. Please?” 

 

“Good boy.” Ford leaned his head in, tilting it slightly so that he could watch Dipper’s face, making sure the kid wasn't freaking out. At least no more than normal. His eyes were wide and Ford could practically hear the blood pounding through his slim body. He wanted this to be perfect for Dipper; romantic and everything the boy could have ever dreamt it would be. After all, this was going to be his first kiss and if there was anything Ford was good at, it was making another melt under his tongue. That  _ was _ what he wanted, until Stan twisted his finger just right inside of his great niece and she collapsed onto Stan’s chest with a moan, their mouths pressed together once again only this time there was nothing chased about it. 

 

Ford didn’t waste another second, grabbing Dipper and pulling him in close. He wanted to say it was beautiful, amazing even. Finally having this boy in his arms, his lips pressed against his mouth, but it wasn’t. He was plush and glorious and so damn  _ perfect. _ His body was completely malleable under his hands, not showing any signs of taking control even of his own body, relying on Ford to direct him in every motion. Like floating together in a pool of warm water. It wasn't enough.

 

“Oh god, Mabel. Sweety, slow down.” Stan breathed over Mabel’s shoulder, rubbing at a budding bruise on his neck. Ford shivered imagining how it must feel to have her teeth sinking down into the soft flesh of his shoulder, thrusting his hips slightly against Dipper’s waist. He watched as Mabel nestled her face into the crook of his brother’s neck and inhaled deeply, wrapping her mouth around another patch of pink skin and biting down before grinding her body down hard on his lap. 

 

“ _ Ahhhhh, fuck.  _ Honey. Please, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that.” He pulled her hair lightly to get her attention.

 

“Mhmm. Is that bad?” She rolled her hips against his groin again, dragging an almost pained moan from Stan's chest. 

 

Stan thought for a moment. It wasn't actually. The Pines genes brought with them virility even if they were in their sixties. He could keep this up all day, pun intended. 

 

“No, fuck it. Keep going.” He pushed his body up into his niece. 

 

Ford shuttered when Dipper breathed over his ear and kissed his neck. “This is awesome.”

 

The older twin growled hearing Mabel and Stan and pulled away from his nephew. “ Your uncle lied to me, boy. I don't think he deserves to cum, do you?” 

 

“Umm, maybe not yet.” Dipper looked at the couple rocking together on the other bed. 

 

“My thoughts exactly. I think he needs to learn what happens when he lies. Hmm?” Dipper only stared, unsure at how to respond. Ford didn’t wait for him to gather his thoughts before he was rising from the bed and covering the distance between the three in one stride. 

 

“Mabel, get up.” She froze at the harshness of his tone and quickly scrambled from Stan's lap. “Dipper, come sit next to Stan.” 

 

Ford pushed himself in between his brother's legs and pulled his cock out. The two teens watched in awe as Ford wiped the head of his dick along Stan's kiss swollen lips. Precum glistened on his mouth and he quickly darted his tongue out to taste it before shutting it tight again, provoking his twin. Ford chuckled before pressing his dick harder against Stan's closed mouth.

 

“You like keeping your mouth shut? I'll give you a reason to keep your mouth shut. Open for me.” Stan obeyed, unable to continue teasing with his brother's dripping dick pressing so deliciously against his lips. Opening his mouth, he eagerly sucked his brother in and sighed through his nose. 

 

“Woah.” Mabel leaned into Ford’s touch when he ran a hand through her long brown hair while grasping tightly to his brother's greying locks and pushing him all the way down, not letting up until he felt Stan choking. 

 

“ _ Hmmmm.  _ Such a good boy for me, Stanley. And so beautiful.” He removed the hand in his hair and ran the back of his palm along his hollowed cheeks. “Why would you keep something like this from me?” 

 

Stan whined around his brother's cock, rebelling by taking him as deep as he could, swallowing and humming. Ford's hand went back to his hair and he held his brother in place. He was fucking close already. He hasn't been this turned on since he’d first taken his brother to bed after the portal. 

 

“None of that.  _ Aagghhhhh. Fuck.  _ You want me to cum? Hmm? You gonna swallow like the lying slut you are?” Dipper gaped up at his uncle, eyes wide in contrast to the rest of the families half lidded expressions. Stan desperately sucked at his brother, breath heavy and forced as Ford's hips drilled into his mouth. 

 

“ _ Fuck, Stanley. So perfect. You ready? _ ”

 

“ _ Mmmmmhhhh”  _ Mabel reached a hand across Stans lap and slipped it into the waistband of his underwear, finding his leaking cock and squeezing it firmly. He moaned and thrusted into her hand.

 

“ _Oh, yes._ Fuck yes. Stanley, I'm close. God, fuck so good. _Ohh, fuck_ _I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum! Uughhhhh!”_ He held Stan tight, shooting thick streams of cum down his throat, hips stuttering as his brother milked him for every last drop, flicking his tongue just inside of his slit. It was intoxicating and Ford had to concentrate on not collapsing to his knees. 

 

Ford slowly pushed Stan's head back and leaned down, kissing him deep, tasting himself on his tongue. “I love you.” 

 

“Love you too, Sixer.” Both snapped their heads to the side when Mabel started moving her hand inside of Stan's boxers. 

 

“You're really hard, Grunkle Stan. Does it hurt?” She ran a soft thumb over the head of his dick and he pulsed in her hand, pulling it from his underwear and looking gravely over to Ford. It did hurt and he knew it. 

 

“I think we should take this downstairs, hmm? There's something I need to grab from the lab.” Ford sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Mabel to come sit on his lap as Stan did the same with his nephew. 

 

“Yeah. Our bed’s a bit bigger and I think some group cuddling is going to be necessary after what I have planned.” Dipper pushed himself closer to Stan's chest.

 

“What do you have planned?” 

 

“You'll see.” Stan stood and grabbed the teen's hand as Ford scooped Mabel up into his arms. 

 

“Go into our room. We'll be there shortly. There's something I need to give Mabel before we continue.” 

 

They didn't question the older twin and headed for the attic stairs. 

 

“What do you have to give me, uncle Ford?” 

  
“Trust me, you'll like it.” He touched the tips of their noses and smiled a dark smile. Mabel returned it before catching his lips in hers. 


	5. So Beautiful Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head. It's the porn chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this monstrosity is over. I've never written this much porn in my life and it was all in ONE FIC. Also been trying to write this while dealing with school so I'll probably go back and edit the shitty parts some day. But I'll let you guys have it. Thanks for reading, y'all! I'm on tumblr @ford-alicious

Ford and Mabel followed their brothers down the attic stairs, Mabel perched on Ford’s hip, allowing her perfect access to the exposed skin around his ears. She quickly learned how sensitive her Grunkle Ford’s neck was, using the elevated height to her advantage. 

 

“ _ Ummmmmhhh.  _ My dear, you can’t do that to me when I’m walking down the stairs.” Reaching the basement door Ford turned his head into his niece, intending to nuzzle her hair but was blocked by a pair of eager, wet lips. Soft moans escaped his throat when Mabel bit down on his tongue, releasing it and quickly plunging her own deep into his mouth. He gripped her body closer to his own, rocking his hips into the air and gasping under his niece’s surprising onslaught of biting, her fingers threading through his hair and pulling roughly.

 

“There is no way you’ve never done anything like this before.” He growled out and tried to steady his mind but the pulsing in his jeans was already beginning to revive itself. 

 

“Nope. You know how you read books to learn about weird monsters and stuff? I read a lot of romance novels.” Mabel wrapped her legs around Ford’s body and rolled her hips against his, her knee pressing purposely into his crotch and drawing another wounded animal noise from deep inside his chest.

 

“Are you sure it was romance novels and not your uncle Stan’s magazines?” Ford slammed his fingers on the keypad and listened to the latch to the vending machine click open.

 

“Nope.” She licked the shell of his ear and Ford brought a hand tighter around her to grab at her bare ass. “What did you have to give me that’s in the basement?”

 

Ford massaged the cheek of her ass and licked along her bottom lip before sucking it lightly and releasing it. “Right now I have quite a few things in mind that I’d like to give you.” They descended the stairs into the basement and Stan waited until he heard the vending machine shut behind them before closing his own bedroom door and turning to Dipper, one hand already going to strip off his dress pants. 

 

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper had seated himself on the older twin’s bed and was watching in awe as Stan pulled his aching dick from his pants, giving it a few long strokes before prying open his eyes and looking at his nephew. 

 

“Yeah, kid?” His voice sounded like he was being choked and Dipper watched his body shiver at one particularly slow jerk of his hand. 

 

“Did Ford say you could cum yet?” He wasn’t trying to be a smart-ass, just asking an honest question but Stan was so used to being under the control of his brother that he stopped moving his hand immediately at the younger’s words. 

 

“No. But he didn’t say I couldn’t, did he?” He needed to cum before his brother and Mabel came back if he was going to make it through this night. He knew once Ford came into the room he was going to be helpless at the whim of his older brother. Most of the time Ford was gentle and protective and more giving than all of the lovers he’s had his entire life combined. But tonight wasn’t about him and even though he agreed with that more than one hundred percent, he was still a human and his dick was on fire. Just the fabric of his pants moving against him as he was making his way down the stairs was overstimulating. 

 

“No, I guess he didn’t. But-” Dipper wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He couldn’t concentrate with his uncle masturbating in front of him and a thought quickly plagued his mind. He wanted to know what it was like having a dick in his mouth. Stan seemed to like it and he could still heard the noises Ford had made last night when he fell to his knees in front of his brother. He wasn’t sure if Stan would go for it though, debating on asking him or not. Thankfully, a particularly loud sigh from his uncle made his decision for him.

 

“Stan?” Dipper scooted closer the the edge of the bed, rubbing his forearm. 

 

“Yeah?” Stan tugged his hand along his cock and locked eyes with his nephew.

 

“I, ahhh, I was wondering if I could maybe try that thing you did to Ford?” Stan closed his eyes and groaned and imagined his nephews fingers gripping the back of his head as he took the teens dick deep in his throat. 

 

“ _ Fuck, Dipper. _ Of course you can.” Stan didn’t waste a second walking over to the bed and kneeling on the floor. 

 

“Oh no, Grunkle Stan. I meant can I do that to you? I want to, you know, know what it’s like and I already finished once and you still haven’t gotten to. And that looks like it’s pretty uncomfortable.” Dipper glanced down at Stan’s cock where it stood bright red, glistening with pre-cum in the light of the bedside lamp. 

 

“You ain’t kidding. I can feel my heartbeat in my balls.” Stan gripped the base of his dick and Dipper watched as a rivulet of pre-cum dripped to the carpet below him. He stood and stripped off his jacket and sat next to Dipper on his bed. “You sure you’re alright with doing this?” 

 

Dipper allowed his eyes to linger on Stan’s exposed member before nodding his head. “Yeah. Can I, umm…” He looked at Stan, letting his eyes finish his question. Stan’s heart was hammering in his chest with the anticipation of feeling Dipper’s lips around his thrumming cock. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

Dipper fell to his knees and Stan tried spreading his legs but was stopped by his pants and stood so he could tear them off completely. “How do I, like, start?” 

 

“Just do what comes natural. Try licking it to start. Don’t get crazy. I don’t need you biting my dick off. Suck the head in- _ ahhhhh!”  _ Dipper swirled his tongue around the head of Stan’s cock, nose wrinkling at the taste. It wasn’t,  _ bad _ per say. Just weird. “ _ Fuck, that’s good.”  _ Dipper, spurred on by his uncle’s moans, took him a little deeper, sucking gently as he did. Stan brought his hand to the back of Dipper’s head and focused as hard as he could at not choking the kid with his cock. 

 

“Is this right, uncle Stan?” Dipper’s lips were wet and pink and if it weren't for the hand that he had gripping the base of his dick, he would have came just from the sight of that innocent wet lipped smile. 

 

“Yeah, fuck yes. It’s amazing.” Dipper smiled and took Stan back into his mouth, moving down a little bit further and Stan couldn’t help but grab his soft brown hair. “ _ Ungggg. Shit, Dip.  _ So fucking good. You’re doing so good.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ford sat Mabel down on his desk and positioned himself between her legs, grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a heated kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He stepped away from her and went to a metal cabinet on a wall of the lab. Rooting through some vials, he withdrew one and filled a new syringe with a strange purple liquid. Putting the vial back, he walked back to his niece and recovered his position in front of her. 

 

“ _ Mmmmm _ , you’re so beautiful.” He slowly moved a hand up her thigh and brushed a finger against her dripping cunt. “And so  _ wet.  _ You want me, don’t you?” Ford licked down the side of her neck, relishing in the moan she exhaled against his cheek as she nodded. “Oh, I know you do. I can feel you shaking. Why are you shaking, huh? You want my cock, don’t you sweetheart. Do you think I’ll feel just like my brother? He’s very good, isn’t he? So big and strong and yet so gentle. I bet you love having his dick pounding inside of you just as much as I do.” Ford pressed his hand flat against his cock and rubbed it through his pants, sliding the zipper of his jeans down and unbuttoning the button with one hand. 

 

“ _ Grunkle Ford…”  _ Mabel tried grabbing for Ford’s face but he quickly ducked his head, dropping to his knees in front of her and biting her inner thigh. “What are you-?” 

 

“Shhhhh. Relax. I brought you down here so that I can give you something that will prevent you from getting pregnant. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, ok?” He looked up over her skirt and smiled. “This might just make it a little bit easier for you. Fiddleford complained about a slight stinging sensation when I was first developing it.” 

 

Mabel sat up and put her hand on Ford’s head, stopping him from continuing.”Developing what? What is it?” 

 

“It’s a form of birth control Fiddleford and myself were working on before, uhh, everything. We were trying to keep the shapeshifter from reproducing and we sort of got distracted before we had a chance to send it to any medical institutions. I assure you it is completely safe. The effects are active immediately and last up to a year.” Ford lay a hand on Mabel’s knee and smiled. 

 

“Alright. So that means you guys can finish in me now, right?” Her eyes shone bright in the fluorescent glow of the lab. Ford felt his dick twitch in his pants and thought about what it would feel like to bury his load deep inside of his great niece. 

 

“Mabel, I intend on doing that several times tonight. And many nights to come.” Ford returned his mouth to her thigh and turned his focus on her opening, dripping slick onto the desk beneath her. He wanted to taste her. Nothing he’d ever done in his life justified why he should deserve this. Mabel was so perfect, so beautiful and here he was on his knees, mouth only centimeters from her nearly virginal pussy. WIthout warning, he shoved his tongue inside of her. Immediately her hands shot up to his head, hands gripping his salt and pepper hair.

 

“Woah! Ford, this is... _ ughhhh _ ...woah.” She tried pushing her body closer to Ford’s face and nearly slide off the desk before her uncle lifted his head and pushed her down on her back. Her skirt was bunched up just above her navel and her hair was strewn across the papers on his desk. He stepped in between her legs and rubbed his cock through his boxers, watching as Mabel reached a hand down and cautiously touched herself, meeting his eyes. 

 

“ _ Ohhh,  _ Mabel.” Her body was enchanting, pale skin emanating a heat his prick was longing to soak itself in. Every atom in his body was screaming for him to ram his cock as deep into the his niece as he could manage. 

 

“This is my new favorite room in the house.” Mabel continued to slide her hand between her folds while Ford relentlessly argued with his labido. 

 

“Is that so?” His eyes were locked on her hand. “Why?”

 

“It’s where I first met you. It was the first time I’d ever seen Grunkle Stan truly happy. I’m so glad you came home.”  

 

He had been trying not to think about that night since he had left last fall on a boat with the man who had have up half of his life to bring him home. He still felt guilty about that night he had come back through the portal. The fact that Mabel was completely overlooking him punching his brother in the face and telling him to fuck off was enough to make his cold- hearted ass cry. 

 

“As am I, kid.” He couldn't help but stare down into his niece's eyes. The urge to kiss her soft round lips pulled him down and his body completely covered hers, sighing at the warmth she conjured in his chest. His mouth moved slowly against her smooth, soft face. It was so much different from kissing Stan yet he found that he keep reminding himself that it wasn’t his twin. She was so much like him that it was almost frightening. Memories of watching Stan with Mabel only moments before turned his kisses from warm to fiery within seconds. His cock rubbed against the desk and a low, guttural noise slipped from his throat. 

 

“Close your eyes.” He drew the syringe from his pocket and set it on the desk beside Mabel before pulling his cock from his boxers and rubbing the head against her pussy. She reached up and grasped the hand that had previously been holding the syringe. 

 

“Ford,  _ please.” _ That word spurred something inside of him and his brain shut down, body taking complete control of his senses. 

 

“Say that again.  _ All of it.”  _ He pressed his throbbing cock inside of her until the head had disappeared. 

 

“Oh, god. Ford,  _ PLEASE!” _ That wasn’t enough. He needed her to say more. 

 

“No. I said ALL of it.” Mabel looked into his eyes, burning with a carnal desire she though she’d only ever read in novels. She wanted him to push the rest of himself inside of her but he wouldn’t let her move and he wouldn’t either, apparently until she said what he wanted which she had no clue. Ford could tell she was lost and every since of self preservation disappeared with his self control. 

 

“My  _ name _ Mabel. Say my NAME.” He pushed in a bit further, his body betraying him as it begged to fuck the hot, wet hole gripping the head of his cock. Silently he readied the syringe and positioned it on a spot of exposed flesh on her hip while biting at her neck, inching inside of Mabel with painfully slow thrusts.

 

She could feel him pushing harder and harder and her breath was coming in short gasps. She understood now. “ _ Stanford.”  _

 

He slammed himself the rest of the way inside, jabbing her with the needle as he did. She was so tight and  _ SOO  _ wet. It had been years since he’d had sex with a woman and even then it was out of desperation. This was so much different. So much MORE. He could feel Mabel pushing back against his cock and he gripped her hips, letting himself go and pounding into her. The hand not holding the needle rubbed her clit and he twitched from the way she pulsed around him. 

 

“Ford, ford I’m close. It feels so good.  _ Ohhh, god _ I love you.  _ Ahhh! I’m gonna-mggnnhhhh.” _ She pulsed around him and Ford gritted his teeth against the feeling. Though he COULD come inside of her now, he didn’t want to just yet. He wanted to be seconds from bursting when he finally let himself plant his seed deep within the young girl. He pulled out, pushing his cock against the desk and humping it slightly, trying his best to relieve some of the pressure building in his stomach without giving himself enough to finish. 

 

“Upstars. Now.” He grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times before Mabel sat up and eyed the hand working his member. She looked up and Ford stilled his hand. She didn’t voice a word but her eyes said everything as she leaned forward and licked a drop of pre-cum off the head of his cock. 

 

_ “Mhhhh fuck.”  _ Ford’s hips twitched forwards and his hand’s longed to push her head all the way down when she took his just a little further into his mouth and sucked. “Shit! Oh, harder, sweety. You can suck a little harder.” She obeyed and Ford’s stomach twisted with pleasure. “Use your teeth. Not much, just bite down a little bit- _ ughhhhh! Yes! Oh,  _ fuuuck.”

 

Stan always got nervous about Ford’s oppositions from him in bed, worried that he was going to hurt his brother and Ford wouldn’t tell him. Of course it wasn’t necessary for someone to choke him or bite his cock for him to get off, but holy fuck was it amazing. He imagined Mabel, a few years older, standing above him with a gag and some silk ribbon, telling him what a good boy he was; how much she loved him. He could see his fantasy playing out behind his eyes. Stan sitting in the corner, watching them with Dipper seated next to him. He needed all of them. “Mabel-Mabel stop. I’m gonna cum if you keep going.” 

 

“But, I want you to.” She looked confused, spit shining on her chin and Ford swallowed roughly.

 

“And I will. But we need to get upstairs. Lord knows what our brothers are up to.” Ford let her suck his shaft one last time before tucking himself away, leaving his zipper undone for his own sake. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mabel and Ford stopped outside of the bedroom and listened to the quiet sounds making their way through the closed door.

 

“ _ Ungggg. Shit, Dip.  _ So fucking good.You’re doing so good.” Stan’s voice was low and forced and Ford didn’t waste another second standing behind the closed door. The sight he walked in on made his knees grow weak and his pulse spike. Dipper was on his knees in front of Stan while he sat on the bed, wearing nothing but his white dress shirt and bolo tie. His dick, (or what he could see of it)  was red and wet with the spit that was dripping out of the sides of his nephew’s mouth. Ford rushed to the pair and fell on his knees next to Dipper. 

 

“Do you mind if I help?” He nibbled Dippers earlobe making him moan around Stan’s dick. Taking that as permission he leaned into Dipper’s body. “Good.” Ford tilted his head and gently took one of his brother’s balls in his mouth, rolling it on his tongue and sucking lightly. 

 

_ “SHIT SIXER! Ohhhh...ohh my god. Fuuuu--uuck!  _ I- more, please, more. _ ”  _ He didn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers tight around his brother’s hair and pull, twisting the thick locks between his fingers. Mabel crawled on the bed next to Stan and let him turn his head, stealing her mouth in his and panting. Ford took both of Stan balls in his mouth and Dipper gained some confidence, taking him deeper into his throat. Ford stayed on his balls, focusing hard on the way they pulsed. He didn’t want Stan to cum in Dipper’s mouth. He wanted to surprise him by letting him cum inside of Mabel. He wanted to see how full they could get her. 

 

_ “Uhhhhhh…. _ I’m close. Really close.  _ Fuuck... _ I’m gonna cum.”  Ford pushed Dipper off of his brother’s cock and quickly wrapped two finger’s around the base, feeling Stan’s cock pusing desperatly only seconds later, unable to cum with Ford’s grip so tight around him. 

 

“FORD! God damnit! I need to cum,  _ oh god  _ I need to cum. Please, let me finish!” Stan begged through choked gulps of air as Ford swirled his thumb around the head of Stan’s dick. He hadn’t felt him this hard in years, his balls were taught and he knew Stan was right. He was so full, it must feel like a sack of marbles hanging between his legs. Ford released his hold once he was sure his brother’s orgasm had been delayed and kissed him. Stan was moving on auto-pilot, hips thrusting into the open air, the mere motion of his body moving his cock driving him insane while his tongue moved over any spot of skin he could find, regardless of who’s it was. 

 

Mabel couldn’t help herself and reached around Ford’s body and brushed her hand against Stan’s swollen shaft. 

 

_ “Ahh-haa, fuuuck. _ So close, Sixer. I’m so close.” Stan buried his face into Ford’s sweater and groaned. 

 

“I know, honey. I know. You’re such a good boy, Stanley. So beautiful like this.” Ford managed to strip Stan’s shirt off and his own sweater without separating the two of them. Sweat was dripping down both of their bodies, Ford’s own hard-on sliding along Stan’s damp side. “You wanna cum, baby? You want Mabel to milk your cock, don’t you?” Stan gasped and nodded. “That’s my good boy. Mabel come here. Stanley lay down, Mabel’s been waiting for you to pump her full of your cum, haven’t you?” 

 

Mabel was mesmerized at the scene playing out in front of her. She could only manage to nod as she watched Stan crawling up the bed and laying on his back, cock standing tall and curving just slightly up to his stomach. I clear thread of liquid dripped from the head of his dick to his navel. She wanted to taste it but Ford had his hands on her hips and was guiding her to Stan’s lap before she had the chance. 

 

“Go ahead, Mabel.” Stan sat up and leaned against the headboard, opening his arms and pulling his niece in close before sliding his dick along her asscrack, groaning. 

 

“Did you bring any condoms?” He glanced at his brother, hoping that’s what he had taken Mabel down to the basement for.

 

“We don’t need them. I can’t get pregnant for a year, now.” Mabel rose herself up on her knees, reached down and grabbed Stan’s cock. Guiding it to her hole, she teased Stan a little by running his dick along her sopping folds. He’d be lucky if he even made it inside of her before he came. 

 

“Explain to me later. I need-  _ ohhhhh god yes.”  _ She lowered herself down onto his cock, wincing at the slight sting as his dick slide inside of her. Stan didn’t wait for her to adjust, grasping her hips and slamming into her. “ _ Fuck, fuck, yes. Oh god, yes.  _ You’re so tight. Fuck, so fucking hot.  _ Ahhh-hhaa-haaa.  _  I’m gonna cum. Oh,  _ shit. Gonna cum! Mnnnghhhh!”  _

 

She felt something hot coating her insides, new pulses seeming to go on forever as her uncle clutched her close and groaned, rocking his hips along with the spurts of wet heat. Finally he stopped altogether and she moved slowly against him, feeling him jolt as one last small contraction emptied the last of Stan’s cum inside of her. Ford was kneeling at the end of the bed with Dipper, both now fully nude and stroking each other as they watched their siblings panting at the head of the bed. 

 

Ford stopped and motioned for Mabel to come over to them. “You did so well.” He watched as his brother’s semen dripped down the insides of her thighs. “Oh, Stanley. What a good boy. Dipper? Would you like to help your sister next?” 

 

Dipper didn’t answer. He’d never been this horny in his life and nothing else in the world matter right now except shoving his dick inside of something. He didn’t care what it was. Ford seemed to change his mind in the few seconds of silence Dipper took to think. “Actually, I have a better idea. Stan? I think Dipper would enjoy himself more as a spectator, don’t you?” 

 

Stan smiled through his post-oragsm haze, knowing exactly what Ford wanted. He nodded and motioned for Dipper to sit next to him while Ford got up from the bed and sat in the old desk chair they had in the corner of the room. 

 

“Mabel, come here. Sit on my lap.” He spread his legs and dipped his hand between his thighs, fondling his balls and moaning. She went to crawl onto his lap but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder. “No, You want you brother to be able to see you, don’t you? Face him.” She obeyed, letting Ford lift her onto his lap, gripping his dick and easily lowering her down. He could imagine his cock fucking into his brother’s cum inside of his great niece. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You and Stan are perfect together and you’re both  _ mine. _ All three of you.  _ MINE.” _ He gripped her waist hard enough to leave bruises and devoured the moans that he pulled from her as he rammed his cock into her body.  “I want to mark you so everyone knows who you belong to. You’re mine.” His eyes rolled and he tossed his head back when Mabel scraped her nails along the inside of his thighs. “Fuck, yes. Mabel. Scratch me again.” She did without a second thought, pushing her body back hard against his thrusts. He bite down hard on her shoulder, just below where he knew the neck of her sweaters would lie. 

 

“ _ Ahhhh!”  _ She wrapped an arm around her back and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling and running her nails along his scalp. 

 

Stan held Dipper in his lap and stroked his hard prick while the younger twin watched his sister and idol in the corner of the room. 

 

“Fuck!” Ford felt himself slipping off of the chair but he knew he was getting close and couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Instead he lifted Mabel off of him and quickly pushed her in the direction of the bed. “Lean over and spread your legs.” His voice was deep and throaty and Mabel couldn’t help but listen as she bent her body over the edge of the bed, face only inches away from her brother’s dick. 

 

Ford stood behind her and lined himself up, pushing into her once more, this new position allowing his to fuck much harder and deeper. Mabel could tell and words were become more and more difficult to remember. “Dipper. In front of your sister, now.” 

 

Dipper did listen, kneeling in front of his sister as Ford pushed her body forward with every laborious pump of his waist. “Mabel, help your brother, huh? “ 

 

She did. Opening her mouth and letting Ford do all of the work as he pushed her body forwards and back again. Dipper groaned and Ford scratched his fingernails down Mabel’s back, feeling her beginning to tighten around him. With one hand he gripped her long hair, trying not to pull it too hard and rubbing her clit with the other. 

 

“Grunkle Ford, I think I’m going to cum.  _ Ohhhhhh, yup. _ Definitely gonna cum.” Ford picked up his pace, hips jerking faster and faster as he felt the coiling heat in his stomach forming. 

 

“Me too, baby. Fuck.” Dipper stopped and had crawled back over to Stan who was eagerly watching the younger boy jack himself off. Ford’s hips were starting to stutter.

 

_ “Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh!”  _ Mabel arched her back as she came, Dipper following seconds after. Ford growled and bite her once again when he felt Mabel contracting around him. 

 

“Gonna-gonna cum. You ready, sweetie?” He pushed himself inside with one last deep shove and poured his seed deep into Mabel with a shout. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They all lay together, naked and sweaty on Stan and Ford’s large bed. Not a single arm or hand was unoccupied as they all clunge to each other. Some covered in bite marks or scratch marks and others with visions to store away for many rainy days. 

 

“I love you. All of you.” Stan mumbled into Dipper’s neck. 

“As do I.” Ford curled around Mabel and squeezed his brother’s hand. 

 

“Shhhhh...be gross and romantic after a nap.” Mabel pulled a blanket from the bottom of the bed around her and pressed her face into Stan’s back. 

 

“She mean she loves us too.” Dipper muttered, his face in Stan’s chest. 

 

“We don’t deserve this, you know.” Stan whispered over the kids heads.

 

“I know.” Ford pressed even closer to his niece. “I know.” 


End file.
